Invasion of the heart
by roxietheroxie
Summary: Just a little story about Jame's & Lily's last year at Hogwarts.Fun, flirting, and fabulose times ahead...read on...rated T for safety


Hey guys!

Thanks for taking the effort of clicking your mouse's to come and check out my story. I really appreciate it heaps. This all began in my end of year math exam (when I had finished of course) and seeing as I wasn't doing anything important or interesting then or over the holidays I decided to start and continue my story. That was about a month ago but I had to wait until I had some time to sit at my computer and write the first chapter up. So here I am, fourth day of my two-week vacation to the beach and I have decided to start my story. Now this is my first solo fan fic so be nice! It's all about everyone's favourite couple… Lilly and James! Enjoy…

Love Roxie (a.k.a. Prongs)

P.S. Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot had nothing to do with the makings of this story so none of the credit is to be aimed at them got it!

P.P.S. Read the fan fic by 'The Marauders from Down Under' (a.k.a us). It's called "Harry Potter and the Adventures of those with Looks" which has been updated today (Chapters 7, 8, 9, 10 are up). It's good…really…and on with the story…

Chapter One

It was a stormy night that September evening. As rain poured down the train windows I tried to catch a glimpse of the beautiful old castle I'd grown to love more than my own home. What with its moving staircases, secret passages and collection of supernatural beings what's not to love?

When my friends and I decided to get off the dry, warm, comfortable train, we were instantly drenched not only by rain but by Peeves, the resident poltergeist, hurling balloons filled with god-knows-what at the students (this has actually happened to me

before with water balloons filled with pee, fish oil and eggs on muck up day). As we ducked for cover we (myself and 3 close friends) saw a half empty carriage and made our way there, dodging Peeve's missiles. Little did we know who was inside.

Now James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were an odd bunch. You had your stereotypical heartthrobs in James and Sirius whilst Remus was kind, thoughtful and intelligent and Peter was…well Peter. They all stared in horror as we bundled ourselves into the carriage.

"What do you think you're doing Evans?" said Potter who, may I say, was looking extremely handsome in his wet, clingy, Hogwarts robes.

"Look James" I started " I don't know if you have noticed but Peeves is attacking the students with water balloons which aren't actually filled with water but I didn't want to stick around and find out what was inside. Besides, I'd rather not smell like a sewer if that's alright with you?"

"That's fine Evans. We don't want your pretty little head covered in sewerage now do we?"

With that everyone in the carriage (excluding myself and James) burst into a fit of giggles. James had a handsome smirk plastered on his face whilst I was battling to contain my rage for this arrogant prick of a boy. I turned to face the window and did not join in the holiday gossip session between the Marauders and my friends, which continued all the way up to the castle, to my dismay.

When we arrived in the entrance hall we were ushered into the great hall so that the sorting could begin. As I wrinkled my nose at the smell of wet clothing, my best friend, Ashleigh, asked me a question that was on my least favourite topic.

"What's going on between you and James then aye?"

"God nothing ok. He just makes me feel…"  
"Giddy?"

"Well I was thinking more along the lines of makes me want to bash his head in"

"Yeah. Whatever you say" Ashleigh retorted sarcastically.

"Anyway enough of James. What about you and Sirius? Was it just me or was there a few sparks flying between you guys in the carriage?" Lilly replied

"If there were any sparks they weren't between me and Sirius, they were between Aly and Remus"

"When, where, how, what, why?"

"Yeah you heard it. Over the holidays they both went on a cruise and by chance they ended up on the same boat. Their rooms were even across the hall from each other"

"Wow, that's so cool! All we need now is for Imogen and Peter to get together but I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to."

"What? Are you, Lilly Evans, saying that you wouldn't mind getting together with James Potter? My, my, how you've changed"

Lilly blushed trying to find an excuse for her extreme change of heart.

"Well he had kind of grown on me by the end of last year. Then over the holidays I missed his company and our fighting. Fighting with Petunia is nothing compared to fighting with James"

"So you like him then?"

"I guess I do"

Just then Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stood up. All eyes drifted to the majestic, royal blue robe with matching hat that the intriguing man wore. He was the essence of power.

When he began to speak all of the students were silent and they showed the older wizard a great deal of respect.

"Welcome to another, hopefully wonderful, year at Hogwarts. I gather you all had a peaceful, uneventful holidays and are eager to start the new year with a bang".

Suddenly with a loud pop, a whole symphony orchestra appeared and began to play the music for the school anthem.

"Everyone join in" Dumbledore said, surprisingly not so loud as it should have been to reach over a whole orchestra.

Lilly joined in and sang in funny voices with her friends who all collapsed into fits of laughter at the end.

"And now let the feast begin" Dumbledore boomed and clapped his hands. Almost immediately the gold washed plates were over flowing with foods of every sort from steaks and chicken wings to soups and quiche. The girls didn't know where to start so they sat, bewildered for a few moments before one of them spoke.

"Is it just me or is this the best assortment of food you have ever seen?" said Imogen, her face in an astonished grin.

"I don't know. Was the food any good on your cruise Aly?" retorted Ashleigh as the other girls giggled into their hands.

"Yes it was good but this is better. Come on girls lets eat!"

"Yes lets!"

Almost two hours later Sirius Black, the last person to finish eating sat back with a sigh.

"That was some good grub ey James?"

"Yes it was Sirius"

By now some of the first years were falling asleep at the table.

(Note: Hogwarts has a rule that no one may leave the Great Hall after dinner until everyone has finished eating. It's common courtesy)

Dumbledore stood up again.

"Thank you Mr. Black. I think it is definitely time for us to retire to our respected common rooms and dormitories. Good night to all and don't forget, lessons start tomorrow at 9:00am sharp"

With that everyone exited the great hall and returned to their dormitories for a well-deserved rest.

It felt good to be home.


End file.
